Wedding night
by laura.viti98
Summary: LA prima notte di nozze di Ivan e Gilbert. (demoni AU)


Essere il succubus non era mai rientrato nei piani di Gilbert, ma all'Inferno se non morivi appena nato mangiato da una qualche strana creatura c'era già da ritenersi fortunati. Oggi Roderich avrebbe visto a cosa aveva condannato il suo amante sposando una succubus molto poco simpatica, a detta di Gilbert. Infatti, con grande disperazione da parte di Gilbert e altrettanto grande sollievo da parte di Toris e Feliks, oggi era giunto il momento, tanto atteso dagli incubus, dell'unione ufficiale tra Ivan, unico "figlio" del re, e Gilbert, nientemeno che il figlio maggiore di un'importante casata nobiliare, aspirante al trono.

Il rituale non era niente di che, ciò che spaventava Gilbert era quello che obbligatoriamente sarebbe seguito alla cerimonia, vale a dire la notte che nella tradizione umana è la notte di nozze (e non è certo un mistero cosa ciò significhi).

L'imponente figura di Ivan si stagliva sul fondo della sala del trono, la sua armatura nera risplendente sotto i candelabri immensi e dorati pendenti dal soffitto, avvicinandosi Gilbert, per l'ansia iniziò a concentrarsi sui particolari più imbarazzanti, come la sciarpa di un tenue rosa avvolta attorno al collo del suo futuro compagno o le venature dello stesso colore sulle sue corna e sulle sue ali, che per grandezza erano seconde solo a quelle di Lucifero stesso, come sempre seduto sul trono. Ciò che più destabilizzò Gilbert furono gli occhi di Ivan, di un profondo violetto, che sembravano contenere a stento la gioia del loro possessore, mai avrebbe creduto che il suo "promesso" fosse in grado di provare tale sentimento.

Quando Ivan notò l'attenta analisi a cui gli inquisitori occhi color del sangue lo stavano sottoponendo, un sorriso si fece strada sulle sue labbra. Il suo succubus era semplicemente la ciliegina sulla torta della sua gloria, il giovane albino non aveva ancora sviluppato i suoi poteri, risvegliarli spettava all'incubus e Ivan era ben cosciente di quanto la personalità del suo compagno influenzasse i suoi poteri. E non dubitava affatto che una volta che si fossero conosciuti meglio e i loro poteri fossero entrati in sintonia nemmeno Lucifero sarebbe riuscito a fermarli e, finalmente, il trono sarebbe stato suo.

Notando il sorriso di Ivan Gilbert perse un battito, i denti aguzzi spuntavano sotto le labbra e lo sguardo a lui riservato era quello di un predatore che avesse tra le sue grinfie la tanto agognata preda. Ormai raggiunto il trono Gilbert fu costretto da una morsa di paura, le sue ali bianche si strinsero attorno al corpo e i suoi occhi cercarono istintivamente quelli di Roderich tra la folla, dalla quale, una volta inchinatosi per ricevere la corona, fu accolto come futuro regnante.

Roderich, costretto da Lizaveta, si era trascinato all'incoronazione dei due nuovi regnanti. Non che gli interessasse particolarmente, ma chiunque fosse finito tra le mani del principe Ivan non avrebbe fatto certo una fine migliore della, ormai deceduta, regina. Quando riconobbe la silhouette di Gilbert avvicinarsi al trono il suo cuore sembrò fermarsi, perché mai la sua paura doveva sempre mettere nei guai le persone a lui più care?

Alla fine della cerimonia Gilbert era sfinito, la costante tensione dei muscoli gli aveva procurato crampi lungo la schiena e le ali, cosa peggiore di tutte Ivan se ne era accorto e, non sapendo cosa fare, aveva provato a rilassare i muscoli del suo compagno avvicinandosi e appoggiando protettivamente le sue ali su quelle di Gilbert. Il movimento, invece di calmarlo, lo agitò ancor più. Cosa lo aspettava quella notte?

E la notte, come sempre, non si fece attendere. Raggiunta la loro camera Ivan decise che avrebbe lasciato scegliere a Gilbert cosa fare. Ma, notando che l'attesa si prospettava lunga dal modo in cui il suo compagno sedeva sul bordo del letto, intirizzito e rigido come se invece di un soffice cuscino in una calda stanza si trovasse su un pezzo di ghiaccio ricoperto di spine, iniziò a rimuovere pezzo per pezzo l'armatura cerimoniale, stiracchiandosi e muovendosi in modo lento onde non procurare ulteriore danno psicologico a Gilbert. Quando la pazienza raggiunse il suo limite Ivan si avvicinò e cercò gli occhi del suo succubus.

Incontrare gli occhi dell'imponente figura di fronte a sé era davvero l'ultima cosa che Gilbert voleva, ma le nocche che lentamente scivolarono sulla sua guancia fecero crollare tutti i muri che durante la giornata si era costruito attorno. Mai avrebbe creduto che Ivan fosse capace di essere gentile, ma le sue mani e i suoi occhi, una volta che i suoi occhi rossi incontrarono quelli violetti dell'altro, gi dimostrarono il contrario e, inaspettatamente la tensione e la pura si sciolsero in un piacevole brivido che accarezzò la sua spina dorsale, facendogli inarcare la schiena e avvicinare il volto a quello di Ivan, chinato su di lui.

Il momento in cui Ivan incontrò gli occhi di Gilbert tutte le sue promesse di essere cauto e andarci piano svanirono. Le loro labbra cozzarono le une contro le altre e la mano che prima accarezzava il volto del suo compagno trovò la nuca e strinse i sottili e morbidi candidi capelli che lì si trovavano. L'altra, quasi di sua iniziativa, iniziò a sciogliere l'armatura in cui Gilbert era stato costretto e, una volta liberatolo dalla parte superiore, si insinuò al di sotto della camicia, a contatto con i lisci addominali e la morbida pelle del succubus.

Quando la mano di Ivan raggiunse la sua carne Gilbert, perso nel bacio, si accorse di essere disteso in diagonale sul letto e di avere Ivan steso sopra di lui. In quella posizione era praticamente impossibile che a uno dei due fosse sfuggita la presenza, alquanto ingombrante, del rigonfiamento nei pantaloni dell'altro. D'istinto Gilbert allargò le gambe cercando un contatto con l'altro per rilasciare un po' di quella dolorosa pressione.

Ivan accortosi del gesto inconsulto dell'altro portò le sue labbra all'altezza della clavicola di Gilbert e iniziò a lasciare baci leggeri sul suo collo, per cui fu ringraziato con un gemito strozzato. Nel frattempo era riuscito a trovare la posizione perfetta tra le gambe del succubus che, quando le loro eccitazioni strusciarono l'una sull'altra, inarcò la schiena rilasciando un mugolio soddisfatto che porto il sorriso sulle labbra di Ivan.

Le ali dei due amanti erano vicine le une alle altre, permettendo il passaggio delle sensazioni e della magia (sempre presente nel corpo sia degli incubus che dei succubus) da un corpo all'altro, causando sia una maggior sensibilità nei due che una connessione ben più profonda di quella che si può stabilire tra due umani.

Gilbert, estasiato dai brividi di piacere che avevano preso a danzare sotto la sua pelle, non si era accorto che Ivan aveva rimosso i loro indumenti, lasciandoli pelle contro pelle, né tantomeno che nella stanza era ormai calata l'oscurità più completa, dove le uniche fonti luminose erano gli occhi, le ali e le corna dei due diavoli.

Ivan, trovato il punto più sensibile sul collo di Gilbert vi concentrò il lavoro della sua lingua, in modo da distrarre il demone albino da ciò che di lì a poco le sue mani prima e la sua eccitazione poi avrebbero dovuto fare.

E la distrazione funzionò a puntino, il tempo di raggiungere nel comodino la bottiglia di lubrificante e le dita di Ivan inziarono a preparare Gilbert, che tra un gemito e l'altro era diventato più che bendisposto nei confronti dell' incubus, arrivando a ruotare i suoi fianchi sulla mano del compagno.

Nel momento in cui Ivan rimosse le sue dita dal suo amante ricevette un mugolio di protesta, rimpiazzato ben presto da gemiti di piacere una volta che la sua mano prese a toccare l'erezione dell'altro. Dopo poco però, quando Ivan si posizionò all'entrata e spinse con tutta la sua forza, facendo battere violentemente la testata del letto contro la parete, dalla bocca di Gilbert uscì un lungo grido di dolore.

Improvvisamente il suo corpo sembrava andare a fuoco, non tanto per l'eccitazione di Ivan conficcata in profondità, quanto per la grande quantità di energia che i loro corpi si scambiavano, procurando riassestamenti nei pattern delle vene di magia di entrambi.

A Ivan sembrò di morire quei pochi secondi in cui il riassestamento veniva portato a termine, a malapena era riuscito a trattenersi dal gridare, ma Gilbert era in tutt'altra condizione: il suo corpo, prima fresco, bruciava e le vene sembravano voler uscire da sotto la pelle per quanto erano diventate luminose. I suoi occhi erano più rossi che mai e le sue ali brillavano con un'intensità mai vista prima. Per poco Ivan non temette di averlo perso, ma, dopo qualche minuto, Gilbert tornò in sé, aggrappandosi all'incubus come se stesse per cadere e lui fosse una roccia pronta a sostenerlo.

Ivan accolse il succubus tra le sue braccia, liberando prima il corpo pallido dal suo membro, e Gilbert seppellì il suo volto nel punto di giunzione tra la spalla e il collo del suo compagno. Nel giro di poco, sfiniti, entrambi si abbandonarono alle braccia di Morfeo e, fino al mattino seguente restarono l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro.

Note: questa one-shot nasce da una scommessa verso me stessa: scrivi una smut in italiano. La coppia fu estratta a caso e fa parte di quelle da me considerate crack pairing, quindi non mi ero mai cimentata prima nel descrivere le interazioni tra questi due personaggi. Nonostante tutto spero sia di vostro gradimento.


End file.
